Photoconductive imaging members comprising a layer of inorganic photoconductive material such as amorphous selenium contained on a supporting substrate and a contacting layer of an electrically active organic material contiguous with the photoconductive layer such as poly(N-vinyl carbazole) (PVK) are known. Many of the inorganic photoconductive materials are excellent for generating charges while particular organic materials such as PVK, poly(vinyl anthracene); poly (vinylpyrene) and the like, are excellent for transporting charges but are brittle so that difficulties have been encountered in fabricating, e.g. in melt extrusion, heat pressing, etc. Moreover, the mechanical properties of these high molecular weight polymers are often poor so that they tend to craze. It has been found that the glass transition temperature may be decreased and crazing eliminated so as to increase the ductility of the polymer by the addition of plasticizers. However, the addition of compounds commonly used as plasticizers has been found to cause charge trapping or other adverse interference with the electrical properties of the polymer. Thus, the provision of plasticizers would be desirable which would not interfere with the electrical properties but would contribute to the transport of electric charges of the polymer and also eliminate crazing and increase its ductility.